Cumpleaños (MakoRin)
by LadyNatalieStark
Summary: Makoto Tachibana tenía muchas habilidades, mas el cocinar no era una de ellas. Hace dos años que mantiene una relación con Rin Matsuoka, a quien no ve muy seguido por sus distintas obligaciones. El cumpleaños de Rin se acerca y solo tiene en mente una cosa...¡que Makoto le prepare una deliciosa cena! ¿Podrá Makoto sorprender a su novio el día de su cumpleaños? / MakoRin Fanfic


**Notas de la autora  
**Este es mi segundo fic MakoRin. La idea surgió hace meses, a partir del cumpleaños de Rin, pero por falta de tiempo no pude publicarlo en ese entonces.  
No estoy segura de cuántos capítulos tendrá, pero de seguro no son más de 3.  
Por otro lado, es la primera vez que escribo sobre ellos en una relación de pareja sólida...así que estoy emocionada tot  
Cualquier comentario o crítica constructiva es bienvenida. ¡Muchas gracias y espero les guste!**  
**

**Cumpleaños**

**Capítulo 1**

Makoto Tachibana poseía muchas habilidades, mas el cocinar no era una de ellas.

Ello no le había causado problemas en el pasado. Desde niño hasta adolescente no tuvo la necesidad de aprender, puesto que era su madre quien se encargaba de la cocina. Cada mañana preparaba su obento para que pudiese llevarlo a la escuela, y en aquellas fechas especiales, lo sorprendía con su plato favorito: curry verde. Makoto recordaba los almuerzos y cenas en familia con mucha alegría, todos riendo y compartiendo sus experiencias de la escuela o el trabajo.

Pero aquellos días habían quedado atrás. Desde hacía tres años que dejó su ciudad natal para estudiar en la Universidad de Tokyo. El vivir solo significaba una experiencia totalmente diferente, lejos de sus amigos y su familia, debió asumir nuevas responsabilidades. La mayoría de labores domésticas no le causaban mayor problema…mas la cocina seguía siendo su dolor de cabeza. Asimismo, la universidad demandaba gran parte de su tiempo, por lo que al ver que no obtenía mejores resultados, se rindió totalmente y almorzaba siempre fuera de casa.

En realidad, había logrado adaptarse a aquella rutina: levantarse temprano, salir a la universidad, almorzar en la cafetería, ir a trabajar (consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo en una librería) y finalmente volver a casa. Sus cenas solían ser ramen instantáneo o algún otro alimento envasado que no represente mayor esfuerzo o complicaciones. Sabía que no era la cena más nutritiva, pero tampoco era desagradable. Era un joven independiente, con buenas calificaciones y un trabajo que le permitía solventar sus gastos, por lo que el no saber cocinar no representaba más que una pequeña incomodidad…hasta aquella noche.

-¿En verdad eso es lo que quieres como regalo?- preguntó Makoto, nervioso.

-Sí, eso quiero – respondió Rin.

-Pero…hay muchas otras cosas que podría regalarte. ¿Por qué tiene que ser precisamente eso?

-Eso es lo que quiero. ¿Hay algún problema? -respondió Rin, mirando fijamente al joven de ojos esmeralda.

-Pero, Rin… -continuó Makoto

- ¡Quiero que me prepares una deliciosa cena! ¡Quiero yakiniku! Desde hace tiempo tengo muchas ganas de comer una deliciosa carne a la parrilla hecha en casa…y quiero que tú me la prepares –dijo Rin, mirando hacia un lado.

Makoto no sabía qué responder.

Desde hacía dos años que habían empezado a salir, noticia que llamó la atención de todos menos de Nagisa y Gou, quienes parecían haberse dado cuenta de los sentimientos de ambos mucho antes que ellos mismos. Durante aquel tiempo, habían celebrado las fechas especiales como San Valentín, sus cumpleaños, Navidad e incluso su aniversario saliendo a pasear o con otro tipo de regalos. Makoto no tenía idea que Rin le haría semejante petición y a solo una semana de su cumpleaños.

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a aprender a cocinar en una semana si no lo había logrado en años? Tal vez podría pedirle ayuda a Haru, aunque probablemente terminaría aprendiendo a cocinar caballa y no yakiniku. O podría consultar con Rei, quien seguramente haría una investigación a fondo y lo llenaría de recetarios. Preguntar a Nagisa o Gou sería en vano, pues ambos eran tan habilidosos como el en la cocina.

"¿Qué debería hacer? En verdad dudo poder preparar la deliciosa cena que Rin espera…pero tampoco quiero defraudarlo…" pensaba Makoto.

Rin había dejado de mirar hacia un lado para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, como esperando una respuesta. No había salida, tendría que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para preparar aquel plato que su novio quería con tanta determinación. Comprarlo hecho no era una opción…tenía que encontrar la manera de aprender a cocinar en tiempo récord.

-…Claro que lo haré, Rin. Será una cena especial para una fecha especial -respondió, sonriendo como sólo Makoto Tachibana sabía hacer.

Al escuchar su respuesta, Rin no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido y un tanto nervioso, lo cual se notó en el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Se sentía muy feliz de saber que Makoto cocinaría para él. Además, poner en aprietos al joven de cabellera castaña tenía cierto atractivo para Rin.

-Gracias Makoto, lo esperaré con ansias- dijo, para luego acercarse lentamente hacia el rostro del joven de hermosa sonrisa y darle un dulce beso en los labios. –Ya debo irme, mañana tengo entrenamiento temprano –dijo, mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Espero que te vaya bien en tu entrenamiento. Te llamaré mañana -dijo Makoto, mientras abría la puerta del departamento.

Cuando Rin se disponía a salir, Makoto lo tomó del brazo y lo atrajo hacia su pecho. Lo abrazó con fuerza, percibiendo su agradable aroma. Por su parte, Rin podía sentir los latidos de su novio, aquella respiración sobre sus cabellos…

-Te amo, Rin. Te extraño.

-Yo también te extraño, todos los días...

Luego de aquellas palabras, se besaron una vez más y finalmente se despidieron.

La imagen de Rin alejándose era una de las más dolorosas para el joven de ojos esmeralda. Y es que entre las prácticas de natación de Rin, las clases y el trabajo de Makoto, el tiempo que tenían para verse era realmente corto. En ocasiones no se veían en semanas, en especial cuando Rin salía de viaje para competir representando a Japón. Mantener una relación de ese tipo era muy difícil para ambos, pero el amor que sentía el uno por el otro no parecía saber de tiempos o distancias.

Aquella noche fue la más difícil para Makoto. Dormir fue casi imposible, pues no podía dejar de pensar en cómo podría preparar la cena de cumpleaños de Rin. Pensó en diversas posibilidades, desde comprar libros de cocina, ver videos de chefs famosos, hasta inscribirse en algún curso intensivo para aprender a cocinar, pero entre sus clases y el trabajo no había posibilidad de llevar otro curso más.

No, simplemente era imposible. Podría hacer el intento de cocinar simplemente en base a una receta, pero seguramente no sería ni la mitad de delicioso de lo que Rin esperaba. ¿Por qué no aprendió a cocinar antes? "Es que nunca lo creí necesario…no para mi" se respondía a sí mismo. Pero esta vez era distinto, no deseaba aprender a cocinar para sí mismo, sino para aquella persona a quien consideraba la más especial, aquella persona que había cambiado su mundo, que era _su _mundo. "Si es por él, tengo que hacer mi mayor esfuerzo. Tengo que lograrlo" pensó, mientras se quedaba dormido.


End file.
